Haïr, tel est mon désir
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Il détestait le monde, il n'aimait que la solitude. Personne ne l'aimait et il n'aimait personne. C'était un sentiment réciproque et il n'en demandait pas plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie: celle de mourir. Pourtant ce jour-là, un rayon de soleil éclaira sa vie, et se rayon se nommait Lucy. (Premier chapitre court, mais il n'est pas fixe. Risque de modification par la suite.)


Haïr, tel est mon désir.

Une voisine particulièrement bruyante.

Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre du bâtiment, d'une façon vide, lasse.  
Le monde n'était que noirceur, tel un ultime fardeau. Vivre était pour lui un défi ; un défit qui pour l'instant échouait lamentablement.  
Du temps comme de son dernier vêtement, il s'en fichait ; rien ne lui importait. De toute façon, depuis tout petit, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas d'avenir. Et depuis, il avait l'impression que chaque jour, il se rapprochait un peu plus de la mort. Plus il grandissait et plus la vision de la chose s'étendait dans son esprit, comme s'il la comprenait. Et au final, il l'avait accepté.  
La mort ne le terrifiait plus, au contraire : il l'attendait.  
Quand viendrait-elle ?  
Parfois, il avait envie d'aller la chercher lui-même  
Après tout, rien ne le retenait ici.  
Il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de famille, rien dont il ne s'était attaché. Il n'était doué en rien ; ni à l'école ni en sport, ni en musique ni en bricolage. Ses passions ? Il n'en avait pas. Lorsqu'il n'était pas au lycée, il était chez lui, à ne rien faire. Il ne chercher pas non plus le contacte, ce qui expliquait sa solitude. Du coup, les autres élève le trouvait ''flippant'', comme il se moquait souvent. Mais de ça aussi, il s 'en fichait.  
Ses récréations, ils les passé toujours seuls, assit au pied du même arbre, à essayer de comprendre le monde qui l'entour. Oui, il était curieux, curieux de tout. Mais pourtant, jamais il ne comprenait. Pour lui, c'était un peu comme de demander à un aveugle ce qu'il voyait. Il voyait toujours les choses de la même façon, d'une même couleur fade  
Les midis, il rentrait chez lui ; il n'aimait pas spécialement la compagnie des autres.  
''Ils ne servent à rien.'' Disait-il souvent. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qui servait réellement à quelques choses ? Tout était inutile, tout comme lui.  
Cet pour cette raison qu'il se demandait parfois, s'il la mort n'était pas préférable à tout cela.  
Malgré ceci, il restait quand même ici, car tout comme l'appel de la mort, au fond de lui, se trouvait une petite voix qui ne cessait de lui murmurer : ''vis''.

-MADEMOISELLE HEARTFILIA, MONSIEUR DRAGNIR ! VOUS N'EN AVAIT VRAIMENT PAS MARRE DE FAIRE LES IDIOTS ? Hurla le professeur à l'encontre de deux élèves de devant. Tout deux se figèrent devant la voix stridente de leur professeur, se tenant droit comme un piquet.  
-NATSU ! Tu pas à côté d'Erza.  
On pouvait clairement voir apercevoir une goutte de sueur coulait le long de la nuque de l'interpelé, et sur la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant désigné, on pouvait très bien lire dans son regard ''je vais te mater si tu fais le moindre fais où geste'', ce qui fit rire l'ensemble de la classe.  
Enfin tousse, sauf le brun. Lui, vu la façon dont il avait de se faire disparaître, très peu le comptait dans l'assemblé.

-Et toi Lucy, tu passe à côté de…de…De Zeref, tiens.  
A l'entente de son nom, l'interpellé releva le regard, sous les yeux compatissant des amis de la blonde.  
Quoi ? Mais non ! Il était très bien lui tout seul.  
Mais il n'osa protester, de peur d'attirer plus de regard sur lui qu'il n'avait déjà.  
Lui, plus on l'ignorait, et mieux il allait.  
Alors, il rapprocha juste sa chaise du mur, évitant ainsi tout contact avec sa future voisine.

-Salut ! Lançât-elle joyeusement.  
Mais le jeune homme ne daigna la regarder, ni même lui répondre.  
Les minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot.  
Cependant, lorsqu'ils durent mettre la leçon à l'écrit sur le cahier, alors qu'il n'entamait que l'écriture du premier mot, sont stylo se retrouva à l'autre extrémité de la page, laissant une grosse rature sur son cahier.  
Il regarda sa voisine, le visage incrédule devant le sourire sadique que lui tiré sa camarades0  
Il la regarda quelques secondes encor, puis recommença à écrire.

-Et bien dites donc, t'es vraiment pas un rigolo, toi. Soupirât-elle visiblement ennuyé.  
Alors, il la regarda à nouveau, curieux.  
Sur quoi basait-elle ses propos ?

-Ok, je t'explique. Ça s'appelle une bataille de stylo. Le jeu consiste à ce que chacun écrit ou dessine sur le cahier de l'autre, et celui qui à la fin du cours en a le plus sur son cahier, à en quelques sorte perdu.  
Tu joues ?  
Il hocha simplement les épaules, puis se remit à écrire.  
Cependant, une fois tout deux plongeait sur leur écriture, le brun s'autorisa un petit tcoup de coude pour la jeune fille, ce qui laissa une belle marque de stylo turquoise sur la cahier de la blonde.  
Et encor, le jeu ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Hey ^^

Alors comme je vous l'ai precisé dans le résumé, ce 1er chapitre n'est pas fixe.  
J'hésite encor pour ce que je vais faire de cette histoire, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande votre avis.  
Dois-je baser cette fiction seulement sur de la romance (une fiction entre 5 et 10 chapitre), ou dois-je en faire une du genre vraiment mystère, drame avec pleins de...de... ba de mystère ._. (entre 15 et 20 chapitre).  
J'ai des idées pour les deux, mais j'ai peur qu'en prenant la deuxième solution, se soit trop brouillon. Que dois-je donc faire?

Sur ceux, j'espère qui l'histoire vous plaira, et qu'on se retrouvera par la suite :)  
(allez, je fais la mandiante: Un petit commentaire? :3)  
Bis', Lo~Chan


End file.
